Death waits for you
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: She said she'd get revenge. She wanted them to die. Now, she has the perfect opertunity: a TDI reunion. The squel to "Death Comes Back" Sorry it took me SOOOO LONG!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! We're gonna miss the party!" Trent hollered from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay! God!" Gwen cried, as she carried carried a five year old Bianca down the stairs. "My mom's watching Craig." Gwen said, refering to their six week old son. They got in the car, & drove to the pier.

***~***

They arrived at the dock, & got on a boat that would take them back to Camp Wawanakwa. Gwen looked at her reflection (which was showing her still blonde hair) & sighed. "Mommy! Daddy! Looky! We here!" Bianca squeeled, jumping up & down. Gwen smiled, as Trent wrapped his arms around her. Bianca, who's blonde hair reached her shoulders, jumped onto the dock, in a pair of denium capri's, a neon blue t-shirt, & converse. A boy with light colored skin, baby blue eyes, & curly brown hair ran up to her. He had on blue jeans, a red spiderman t-shirt, & sneakers. "Hi! I'm Cameron!" He said, smiling. "I'm Bianca." She said. Gwen & Trent got off the boat. "Aah... Well, this should be fun." Trent sighed, picking up Bianca. Gwen said nothing.

***~***

"Oh, my God! You went blonde!!" Leshawna cried, when Gwen & Trent enetered the messhall. Cameron ran to Courtney & Duncan. "There you are!" She said, as Duncan put him on his lap. Leshawna ran up to Gwen, & gave her a hug. Than, Leshawna saw Bianca. "Aaww!!! She's so cute!!" Leshawna cried. "How come she's blonde?" She asked. "Natural hair color." Gwen said, pointing to her head. Leshawna scoffed. "Girl! You trippin! You were not born a blonde!" Leshawna laughed. Trent put Bianca down. "I've seen pictures of her before she went goth, she was definetly a blonde." Trent said. "Wow." Chris walked up to them. "Since Gwen & Trent are the last people to arrive, we can all go to bed." Chris said, as everyone went to the cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw! I still can't believe how adorable they are!" Katie squeeled about Bianca & Cameron. "I haven't seen Bianca since she was a baby!" Bridgette cried. "So, when exactly did you have her?" Izzy asked Gwen. "Senior year. Hell! I had her on graduation day!" Gwen cried, laughing. "Aw!" Lindsay cried. "I had Cameron over the summer, after me & Duncan graduated." Courtney said. "Wow. Anyone else have a kid?" Leshawna asked. "Yeah. Me & Trent have a little boy, & we didn't wanna bring him here, so my mom is watching him." Gwen said. "Do you have a picture?" Lindsay asked. Gwen nodded, & showed them a picture of a sleeping Craig. "He's so cute!!" Beth cried. "What's his name?" Bridgette asked. "Craig." Gwen said. "I like the name." Bridgette smiled, knowing why Gwen & Trent picked that name. "I'm gonna get a snack. Be back in five." Courtney said, leaving the cabin.

"Where is she?! She left ten minutes ago!" Bridgette cried, pacing back & forth. "Relax! She's probably sucking face with Duncan!" Leshawna said. Gwen groaned. "I'll go get her." Gwen sighed, going to the messhall to get the ex C.I.T. "I hope she's okay." Sadie said. "Oh me too!" Katie agreed. "Aaahhh!!!!!" They heard a scream! "Shit!" Bridgette yelled, running out of the cabin. Everyone followed her.

"Oh my God!!!" Bridgette screetched. Hanging from the celing, throat slit, wrists cut, & stomach bleeding, was Courtney. Behind her, written in blood, were the words: _"This is for my baby!" _Duncan ran into the messhall & started screaming! "No!! Courtney! No!" He yelled, tears pouring down his face. Owen & DJ had to drag him out. Trent couldn't drag his wife out. She was frozen in fear! Words said at Reaper's funeral flashed through her mind. "Get everyone out now!!" Chris yelled to Chef. Chef dragged everyone out, but like Trent, couldn't even move Gwen an inch.

It had been a few hours since Courtney died, & things had barely calmed down. Gwen was still freaked. "Who would do this?!" Tyler cried. "Bridgette! Remember Reaper's funeral?!" Gwen asked. "How could I?! I'm still having nightmares about it!" She yelped. "I think that woman's on the island!" Gwen muttered. "What woman?" Leshawna cried. "Yoou remember Reaper right? Well, when we were seniors, he died, & he shot his killer. Both funerals were held on the same day, & the guys mom said Reaper killed her son, & that she'd get revenge." Gwen explained. Duncan scoffed. "Right!" He said sarcastically. "Who cares that you lost a friend?! I just lost my wife! The mother of my child!" Duncan's rant stopped when Gwen slapped him!! "I lost my sister!!" Gwen screetched, causing everyone to go silent, even Duncan. He put a hand to where Gwen hit him. "Okay?! You lost one person you loved, I lost six! So you know what?! Screw you!" Gwen yelled, stomping out of the messhall. Bridgette ran after her. Trent just glared a Duncan. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know!" Duncan studdered, holding his scared son.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gwen! Gwen! Come on! Its okay! Duncan didn't know! God!" Bridgette hollered, looking for the ex- goth girl.

An angry Gwen was walking through the woods, cursing under her breath. She stopped, when she heard something. She shrugged her shoulders, & continued walking. She heard it again, less then two minutes later. She huffed, & turned around. She gasped in both shock & pain when an arrow entered her stomach! She looked up. Standing on a rock, with a bow & areow set, was the mother of Reaper & Sherri's killer! She fired another arrow, entering just an inch below the first one. Gwen groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. The final arrow was shot. Gwen had a shocked expression, & her eyes widened. She backed up against a tree, & sank to the ground. And with that, Gwen joined her sister Sherri in heaven....

After looking for Gwen for ten minutes, Brigette ran back to the messhall. She opened the door. "Guys! I can't find Gwen!" she cried. "Shit!" yelled Trent, as everyone ran to find Gwen. "Gwen! Gwen!" Trent cried, as they ran through the woods. Everyone- even Heather!- was looking for Gwen. Noah wandered away from the tripped over a rock, & landed flat on his face! When he looked up, he screamed! "Crap!" Leshawna yelled, running to look for the bookworm. When she found him, she saw what made him scream. Gwen.

(A/N: Sorry I killed off Gwen & Courtney. I saw Gwen's death in a movie called "Valentine" its really good. & no, not "My Bloody Valentine"! Just regular Valentine. And sorry its so short.)


	4. Chapter 4

"No!" Leshawna cried. Everyone ran to Leshawna. Trent gasped, when he saw Gwen. "No!!" He screamed, crying. He struggled to catch his breath. Owen, Geoff, DJ, & Justin had to drag him out of there! Izzy, Lindsay, DJ, & Justin started crying. Everyone else tried not to cry.

"I'm gonna fucking murder that insane son of a bitch!" Trent screamed, as the campers made their way back to the messhall. "No Trent! Don't you dare! You've got two young children who just lost their mother! They don't need to lose you!" Heather scolded. "Why would you care?" Trent asked, glaring at her. Heather huffed. Beth was holding Bianca; her dad just couldn't, not now. Duncan was being a good dad, & holding his kid. _'BANG!' _Everyone screamed when they heard the gunshot! "Bridgette!" Geoff screamed. Bridgette was clutching her arm, blood slipping threw her fingers. "I'm okay!" She said, gasping in pain. DJ picked her up, & they ran back to camp.

"Why can't we go home?!" Harold screamed at Chris. "The boats aren't scheduled to come get us for three days! And the radios aren't working! Something must've happened to the radio tower!" Chris yelled. "So, we're sitting ducks for the next three days?" Noah asked, rubbing his hurt ankle. Chef sighed, but nodded. "Great." Tyler groaned. "We got a couple hand guns. And an ax. But that's it." Chef said. "Correction. We're sitting ducks with a couple guns." Noah scoffed. Eva helped Bridgette's arm. "You okay?" Izzy asked. Bridgette cringed in pain, but answered Izzy. "I've been better. But thanks anyway." Bridgette said. "Cody? What's wrong?" Ezekiel asked. "I gotta pee! But I'm too scared to go!" He whined. Chef took out a gun. "I'll keep watch scrawny." He said, as Cody ran to the bathroom.

Cody entered the bathroom as fast as he could. He ran into the stall, & sighed with relief as he peed. He went to wash his hands. That's when it happened. A bear trap was lowered just below Cody's head. Cody looked up in the mirror & screamed. Right as he screamed, the trap clamped shut!

"Aaahhh!!!!" The campers heard Cody scream. Chef gasped, then ran to the bathroom. Everyone else followed him. Chef kicked the door open with his foot. He gasped, when he saw Cody. The trap went threw his forehead, & blood poured down his face & body, & onto the floor. Cody's body caused Ezekiel, Eva, Leshawna, Duncan, Owen, & even Izzy to puke! Everyone else ran back to the messhall screaming!! Chef locked the door, & ran back himself. "What happened?!" Bridgette cried. "He's dead! She killed him!" Trent yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca started crying. Trent scooped her up, & started bouncing her, trying to calm her down. "I want mommy!" She sobbed. "I know. I know." Trent said, trying not to cry himself.

Chef stood up. "Duncan, get your son. Geoff get Bridgette. You all & Trent follow me. Take Bianca with you." Chef said, taking a shot gun, & leaving the messhall. They followed Chef to the Killer Bass cabin. He walked into the girls side, & moved the bed Courtney & Bridgette had shared during season one. He lifted up a trap door. He grabbed a flashlight from his back pocket, & went down. "Follow me." He said. The others went down with him. "This safe room was built in 1965, about three years after the camp was built." Chef explained. "Wow. I thought the camp was at least 100 years old!" Trent muttered. "The room's small, but it should be big enough for Bridgette & your kids, & at least two more people who get injured." Chef said, showing them a room that was about the size of two small mattresses. It had a small little corner near the back, as a hiding place. Geoff sat Bridgette down.

Trent put Bianca down. "Hey kiddo. You're gonna be safe here. I'm gonna be looking for the crazy lady who's scaring us." Trent told her. "Mommy's gone. Gone like aunt Sherri." Bianca said, with no emotion, even though she had never meet Sherri. Trent sighed. He frowned, but nodded.

Duncan clung to Cameron. He was all Duncan had left of his princess. "Momma's gone too?" Cameron wondered, eyes wide. Duncan's lip quivered, & he started sobbing, clutching Cameron tighter. "It's okay Daddy. I'll be okay." Cameron told him, trying to make his dad feel better. "I know kiddo. You keep Bianca & aunt Bridgette company. Understand?" Duncan said, putting Cameron down, & whipping his eyes. Cameron nodded, then through his arms around Duncan's neck. Chef, Geoff, Trent, & Duncan left the room.

* * *

It was the next night. Bridgette was bored. She heard something. She saw the shadow of Gwen & Courtney's killer. She grabbed Cameron, & hid. But Bianca was too far away! Andd the woman, holding a stake knife, was already in the room! Bridgette clamped a hand over Cameron's mouth. Bianca looked up at the woman. Silently, the woman took Bianca's arm, & slashed at her forearm- 24 times! "Ow!!! Let me go!!" Bianca cried, struggling violently, tears falling fast out of her forest green eyes. The woman left, taking the bloody knife with her. A minute later, Bridgette ran to Bianca. She ripped part of her sweater, & wrapped Bianca's arm so she wouldn't bleed out! Angrilly, Bridgette grabbed the machette Chris had left for them, & barged out, leaving Bianca & Cameron alone.

It was pouring down rain. Bridgette dragged the machette, looking for the woman. Suddenly, the woman jumped out at Bridgette. Bridgette cried out. "You killed him! You killed my baby!" She hissed, pointing the knife at Bridgette. "He was a good boy! He didn't do anything!" She yelled. "He killed six innocent teenagers! You know there were twins in the group?" Bridgette asked, angry. "Your freak of a son killed one! And you killed the other! Then you decided to slice her daughters arm up!" She yelled. This angered the woman! She charged at Bridgette! But Bridgette swung the machette, & decapitated the woman.

Bridgette didn't say anything. She dropped the machette. A second later; "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" She screamed. She stopped suddenly, & ran back to Cameron & Bianca!

Cameron & Bianca heard Bridgette's scream. They were clinging to eachother tightly. They heard footsteps, & they gasped silently. Then, Trent & Duncan appeared! "Daddy!" Cameron & Bianca cried. Cameron ran to Duncan, & jumped in his arms. "Daddy! My arm hurts!" Bianca cried. Trent scooped her up. "I know baby! I know!" Trent said. "Let's go home kiddo." Duncan said.


End file.
